Perfect two
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Nunca pensó que llegaría a tales extremos con el "estúpido señorito". Ella era egocéntrica, ruidosa y energética. Él es reservado, distante y serio. ¿Como llegaron a "este día"?..¿Boda de Edelstein y Beilschmidt? [ Austria x Nyo! Prusia][AU one shot]


**Este es uno de los tres PruAus que le voy a obsequiar a mi amiga LoveWildLife quien ama esta pareja y sobretodo en su modo "Hetero". Hay pocos fics de Nyo! Prusia x Austria, así que sería lindo publicarlo. Cosas sin sentido y eso, lamento el ligero OoC 😭**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Perfect two**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

Las partes opuestas se atraen. « _Si, claro»_ , ella respondía. Su novio jamás podría ser tan opuesto a su persona, y si lo era, tenía que ser algo _awesome_ y ser su fiel sirviente capaz de satisfacerla en todos sus caprichos. Se había visualizado de esa manera.

Vale, para ser honestos, Julchen no se visualizaba con una pareja a su lado; le aburrían los temas del romance y prefería ser un espíritu libre. Le aterraba la idea de andar atada a alguien que al final le rompería el corazón con el típico de «¡ _No eres tú, soy yo_ », como si algún imbécil se lo fuera a creer.

Nah, Julchen prefería divertirse con sus amigas, ir a todas las fiestas que deseara, beber hasta estar totalmente ebria, molestar a quien se le pegara la gana. La prusa-alemana prefería aquel _confort_ de la diversión.

Aunque poco a poco, sus amigos comenzaron a caer en las redes del romance y el compromiso. Todo iniciaba con un inocente coqueteo, luego se iba intensificando hasta que todos caen en brazos de Cupido. Françoise, por ejemplo, estaba felizmente casada con el gruñón inglés de cejas pobladas con el que todos pensaban que se llevaba fatal; el resumen acabó en que viven felices, ya con trabajo y un hijo por venir. Isabela, su querida amiga española, estaba en las mismas con un italiano antipático.

Y así todos iban desfilando por lo que se llama «el ciclo de la vida », mientras que ella se iba concentrado en su trabajo y en como mantener su departamento. Siempre le tocaba ser la madrina o la dama de honor, viendo a sus mejores amigas casarse y formar sus vidas, aún si creerse que se hallaba en otro rumbo. Julchen viajaba mucho, prefería ser aventurera y no pertenecer a un lugar en específico. Hasta su hermano se habia comprometido con una linda italiana.

¿Y ella...?, Bien, ella no era la típica solterona sin vida social, todo lo contrario, había tenido varios novios a lo largo de sus viajes por el mundo. Había salido con un Danés simpático y que como ella, le huía al compromiso, pero al final quedaron como amigos y las cosas iban mejor así. Incluso salió con un ruso de apariencia gentil y sin embargo, tan posesivo que la albina se fue cual alma que lleva el diablo.

Creyó que su suerte con los hombres era algo efímero, tal cual es un choque o algo pasajero, que no pasará a mayores. Con eso se sentía cómoda, después de todo, no hacía nada malo. Las únicas veces que su estilo de vida la hacían sentir incómoda, eran esas reuniones con sus viejas amigas, quienes les hablaban de sus maridos, sus matrimonios y de su felicidad en general. Isabela y Françoise se abstenían de decirle que dejara de andar cual mariposa de sitio en sitio y se centrara en un solo destino sin embargo, no lo hacían, preferían verla feliz; aunque la francesa no se cansaba de decirle que encontraría el amor en algún destino. La mayor de los Beilschmidt sólo se ríe.

Alguien tan asombrosa como ella no podía estar estancada en un solo lugar...pero ni ella con todo su ego se espero lo que vendría.

En uno de sus muchos viajes a Alemania, para ver a su hermano menor, se topó con alguien a quien no había visto hace años. Roderich Edelstein, su vecino de la infancia y compañero de primaria. Era austriaco, sus padres eran amigos de la familia y por eso pasaban tiempo juntos, aunque nunca se habían llevado de maravilla; Julchen solía pegarle y se avergonzaba de él cuando le golpeaban en la primaria. Siempre le había parecido un niño mimado y debilucho que no hacía más que quejarse y llorar, jactándose de ser tan buen músico que opacaba la melodía de su flauta; pff.. presumido.

Sin embargo, cuando cruzó miradas con él, parecía que todo recuerdo de la infancia se borraba. Sabía algunas cosas del señorito gracias a Daniel Hedervary, mejor amigo de Roderich, aunque a Julchen poco o nada le interesaba la brillante y prestigiosa vida del músico; es verdad que echaba de menos molestarlo y atormentarle con su grandiosidad.. que cuando el de lentes se fue, la prusa se sintió rara por dos semanas. Creyó que no era nada y sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, ahí lo vio, sentando en una mesita apartada de una modesta y elegante cafetería alemana; y con él, vinieron todas sensaciones extrañas que aparecieron en su inicio de la pubertad. Lo raro es que él la había notado a distancia.

Ludwig le comentó posteriormente que Roderich estaba de gira con la orquesta sinfónica y se estaba dando un respiro del trabajo. El húngaro le comentó algo parecido a eso, sólo que al final agregó el comentario de «¿ _Acaso te molesta?_ », con una sonrisa pícara que acaloró las mejillas de la de cabellos blancos.

El tiempo fue el peor y el mejor aliado. Las coincidencias se hacían frecuentes y en menos de un parpadeó, se hallaba frente a la frontera de la estación de tren rumbo a Suiza o la mirada firme del austriaco que le pedía que se quedará con él.

Un mar de dudas se le venían a la cabeza. Jamás creyó que eso funcionaría, es decir, ellos eran distintos en todo sentido. Roderich era demasiado discreto, correcto y tranquilo. Julchen era ruidosa, liberal y energética, no podía estar quieta en un solo lugar. Él apenas había tenido su primera relación amorosa con Isabela, y eso fue hace años atrás; Ella no se molestaba en contar a su ex's. A Julchen le encantaban las fiestas, quedarse ebria hasta las botas, y bailar, sobre todo bailar..y Edelstein no resiste ni tres vasos de cerveza. Era tan diferente a ella, que le urgía sentirlo a su lado, porque él era lo que su persona necesitaba, por más que lo niege, por más que se ría en cara de todos y les exclame que eso no sucedería. A veces Julchen era muy inmadura, a veces se perdía en su propia camino egocentrista, a veces era una niña infantil que no sabía en donde estaba parada, y es ahí donde Rode entra en el juego y le hace entrar en razón. O cuando él se comporta más idiota de lo normal, aislado del mundo y desviado en el universo de la música, y la albina era su raro escape a la realidad o a un sitio en donde jamás fue capaz de entrar por que sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar. Eran diferentes y eso le gustaba mucho a Beilschmidt. Era gracioso verlos pelear por tonterías tales como la música, el orden e incluso algo tan tonto como la comida. Sadiq y Daniel se mofaban de risa y decían que eran igual que un matrimonio al puro estilo de comedia americana.

Aún recuerda esa vez en la que se fue "decidida" ha tomar el primer tren rumbo a Suiza, a cualquier lugar en sí, pero el hecho es que quería retomar su liberal vida y dejar a Roderich. Porque sabía que él quería a un compromiso, una familia propia; y ella no era capaz de darle todo eso. Julchen se repetía asi misma todo el camino que Rode necesitaba a una « _Señorita perfección_ » que tenga todo lo que queria, además que ella misma no necesitaba de un señorito. Todo el camino se decía eso mentalmente, mientras le regalaba sonrisas falsas a su hermano, que cortésmente la había acompañado hasta el terminal. Pensó en el momento en que quiso subir al tren, dudosa pero aparentado bienestar, recuerda el grito de Roderich Edelstein deteniéndola cual cliché de película.

«— _No te vayas.—le susurra con apenas algo de aire._

 _—Tengo que irme._

 _—¡Dame una razón contundente!_

 _—Pues...—vaciló.—¡La maravillosa yo no puede permanencia mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar!_

 _—Dije contundente, Julchen...—exigió con voz seria.»_

No sabe cómo ni cuándo, pero dejó aquella que era la vida de su fabuloso ser y se quedó con él. Y ahora, en un día soleado en Berlín, se estaba dando una ocasión a la que ella le temía tanto.

Su boda.

«— _Wow~, bueno señorito. Se nota que este lugar es muy awesome.—la prusa se acomoda la chaqueta negra de su conjunto nocturno que había escogido para la fiesta a la que Sadiq les invitó. En un momento Roderich la llevó hacia un lugar apartado, justo en donde se podía ver las estrellas reflejadas en el mar._

 _—Si, supuse que te gustaría.—se acomoda los lentes._

 _—Estoy segura que puede sacar asombrosas fotografías y presentarlas—la chica empieza a parlotear de su increíble trabajo como fotógrafa profesional, mientras que él solo la observa, perdido en sus pensamientos; y la de cabellos blancos no tarda en notarlo._

 _—Oye..¿señorito?—agita la mano de forma insistente.—¿Que pasa?_

 _—N-nada...es decir..—se muerde los labios.—He estado pensando en nosotros y..en el futuro. Se perfectamente que eres una mujer independiente y saber valerte por ti misma, sin embargo, he llegado a la decisión de.._

 _—¡Mein gott!¡Demasiado rodeo!—se burló.—Se direc–_

 _—Julchen Maria Beilschmidt, Ich liebe dich. ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _La carcajada se detuvo.»_

Podría reírse a carcajada limpia al recordar esa noche. Esa tonta vez en la que se trabó con sus palabras y se fue a tomar un trago con Daniel y Sadiq, quienes estaban en la fiesta. Le parece ridículo, porque al final, hecha una borracha, es ella quien le pide matrimonio a Roderich... bueno, a fines de cuentas, se comprometen.

La dama de blanco se mira en el espejo. Observa sus mechones lacios y atados en un recogido digno de una elegante novia; su vestido es maravilloso y de color blanco con algunos detalles color champagne y una pequeña flor que le había pertenecido a su fallecida madre. Se ve _awesome_ , sin duda lo es. Françoise está revoloteando por todos los pasillos y asegurándose de que Julchen no se arruine su peinado que tanto le costó hacer teniendo de « _cliente_ » a alguien que se había enemistado con el cepillo. Isabela le acomoda su vestido mientras que su pequeña y tierna Lily le ayuda con los detalles de abajo. Todas se ven hermosas. Ella más, desde luego.

Sus ojos rojizos miran con atención a la ventana, justo donde había un nido de gorriones amarillos, sus favoritos. ¿Que sería de su pequeño Gilbird?¿Se volverían a ver?

—¡Julchen, _mon amour!_ —el chillido de Françoise, la desconcentra.—¡Ya casi es hora!

—Apresurate, _Maria_.—la empuja suavemente la española.

Ludwig la espera en la puerta de la iglesia. Le sonríe enternecido y le susurra un « _Mutter_ estaría muy feliz» a la par que le ofrece su brazo. La música típica suena en el ambiente decorado para la boda. Ahí ve a Françoise y a Isabela, como sus damas de honores. Al otro lado ve a los padrinos, a Daniel Hedervary y Vash, otro de los raros y mejores amigos de su novio. Y ahí, esperándola en el altar, estaba él...

Roderich tan formal y elegante cual siempre es. Sin embargo, más sonriente que de costumbre, con una mirada de amor que ni los lentes lo pueden opacar. Julchen se ruboriza al ver como Lud la deja y con eso, el austriaco toma su mano con delicadeza.

—Debes admitir que la fabulosa yo, es la más _awesome_ aquí.—le murmura en voz satírica y burlona. El músico la mira reprochable, no obstante, sólo deja escapar un suspiro.

—Solo por hoy, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.—le respondo feliz, notablemente feliz. Tanto que el sacerdote tuvo que carraspear varias veces.

« _Ich liebe dich, Rod»_

* * *

 **Lamento poner algo de España x Austria, pero Históricamente hablando, si tuvieron una relación... Aunque en este caso sería cosa pasajera. ¡No resistí poner a Dinamarca!, Ah y está vez Daniel y Sadiq están de intermediarios, aunque igual quiero resaltar más el PruAus, y ver aa Julchen con Roderich, eso algo muy wooo~. ¡En fiiiiin~!¡Tobi espero que te gusteeee!**

Atte: Takeshi Maki.

 **P.D: ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Tobbii!**


End file.
